


See you soon

by Jiminsdimples



Category: bts, jimin - Fandom, suga - Fandom, suicide - Fandom, yoogmin
Genre: M/M, Suicide, bts - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminsdimples/pseuds/Jiminsdimples
Summary: Suga and Jimin have been a couple for 2 years and things started to go wrong in the third one...





	See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction EVER I really hope you like it!!!

Today is our third anniversary of me and my boyfriend yoogni. We have been together for a while as you can see.  
I feel weird and sick when I think of life, do I deserve to be alive? Do I deserve yoogni?  
I am constantly depressed about everything whether it's good or bad.  
I already tried cutting myself on the arm but yoogni found out and yelled at me because of it. So I tried to stop but it would just hurt me even more inside which made me go on a deep depression, that I never wanted to live. 

Finally, I tried to suicide jumping off of the top of my apartment which was three stories high. But fireman came in time to save me. 

Yoogmin then went away for a week so I decided to plan another attempt. I decided that this time I was going to slit my wrist in a cold shower. I then took a photo and wrote next to it ”I'm sorry it has to end like this”. I then proceeded on the day he was coming back from his trip to Mexico whit work. 

 

”Dear Yoogni, by this time I am probably already dead if you are looking for me I am in the shower. I saw that I never made you happy, that I never took good care of you and that I don't deserve you. I am sorry for this I don't want to make you mad, sad or stressed anyone. So now that I am gone you won't have to worry about me anymore”.

”Dear Jimin, by this time you have passed away. I rushed to the bathroom and busted the door whit my arm. Sadly, I was too late to help you. If you saw me I think it would have been the first time you see me crying. We didn't have the time to travel to Japan together or to Greece. I miss you so much Jimin. I think we will meet soon again”.


End file.
